five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Foxy's Quest
This story is about the pirate, Foxy. This story uses Foxy as an actual character and not an animatronic, it could be considered to be his numerous adventures. 'By Gaomon332 ' Chapter 1: New Beginnings Foxy took a step out of his quarters and onto his ship's deck, the wind felt great on his face, and that was evident by his facial expression. He walked towards the wheel of his ship and brought out a telescope, putting it to his eye, he spotted land in front of him. He checked his maps only to see no such island recorded on them, which made Foxy exited, there could be treasure here that hasn't been found by anyone else yet! Focy's eyes glimmered with glee as he pulled up the anchor and began to set sail to the uncharted island. As he got closer, Foxy noticed that this island had an odd shape, it seemed that if he were to look at it from above, he would see something, though he didn't bother about this too much and docked his ship. He leaped off it with all his might, landing perfectly and grinning. He brought out a small sword and placed it in a holster on his belt, before beginning to explore this new place. Foxy spied a forest and decided to enter, he hadn't much food left on his ship and maybe he could do some hunting in there. Bringing out the sword that was placed in its holster only a few minutes prior, Foxy slowly walked into the forest and began looking for any food he could find. After wandering around the forest for about 20 minutes, Foxy was confused as he hadn't spotted a single creature, not a single insect nor mammal at all. His stomach rumbled and he knew he'd have to find food soon so he turned his attention to a tree that held bananas. Foxy kicked the tree with all his might, causing two bunches of bananas to fall down. He snapped a banana off and began to peel it, before he could take a bite he noticed that the banana seemed heavier than any other banana he'd ever eaten before. Passing it off as nothing, Foxy fully peeled it and took a massive bite, only to find that the fruit he was eating was not in fact a banana, in fact, it wasn't a fruit at all. Foxy stared at the strange banana imitation intently, looking over every single little detail on it, he decided to see if anything else on this island was like this, so he used his hook to scratch the tree that contained the bananas. Instead of hearing the sound you would hear if you were to scratch a tree with a knife, Foxy realized that the tree itself was also made of metal and as he dragged his hook along it, it sounded like nails on a chalk board, which caused him to stop after a few seconds. Foxy backed away from the strange tree and bumped into another, causing him to be rather shocked for a second, before scratching his hook on that one too and discovering that it too was made out of metal. Foxy wanted to get out of this forest, fast. He sprinted and tried to re-trace his steps, though he failed and instead ended up in the middle of a circle of three rocks. One of them lit up with a green glow and Foxy had the sudden urge to touch it. When he did, the other two lit up with a blue and red. After touching both of those rocks too, Foxy heard a noise under him, almost as if something was moving. He stared down and was horrified to see the ground disappearing under him. "I guess this be the end for Cap'n Foxy..." ''He thought to himself, closing his eyes. Foxy fell, but landed on something soft. He opened his eyes and found himself in some sort of entrance to somewhere with a rather squishy floor. At first, the place was almost impossible to see through, though as Foxy waited longer, more lights started to come on until he could clearly see the entire room. It had shiny blue walls, a silver ceiling and a blue floor made of a substance that Foxy didn't know. He stood up from his spot on the ground and spotted a fairly large door at the opposite end of the room. As he walked towards it, the door began to open... Chapter 2: All in the name of science! Foxy stared at the door while it opened. A skinny man in a white lab coat came out of the door, he speed walked over to Foxy "SPF, thank heavens we found you! Where have you been this whole time?" The man asked, though he gave no time for Foxy to reply "We begin your last day of training for the program today, I suspect your ready for the first part?" The man asked. Foxy stared at the man, unsure of what to say or do. "But I be Cap'n Foxy o' the seven seas, I don't even know how I got here!" Foxy replied. The man chuckled "SPF, you've never really been one for jokes, but that is just classic! Anywho, come with me and..." The man stopped for a moment "Would you kindly stop with that pirate voice? It's going to get really hard to understand you on the oral test if you do, okay?" Foxy was still unsure of what was currently happening, so he just nodded and followed the man. He took Foxy to a large room with one single table in the middle. "What be this?" Foxy asked as he walked over to the table, looking at the writing utensils on it. The man sighed "Okay SPF, if you're acting like a child, I'll treat you like a child..." He walked over to the table and stood next to Foxy "This is a pencil, this is a ruler, this is an erasor and this is a piece of paper, okay? You'll be writing with the pencil on the paper to answer some questions we've made for you, okay? Now, sit down and get to work!" The man walked out of the room, leaving Foxy with the paper. Foxy stared at the paper and sat down. He looked at question 1, ''"How many times should the contact button be pressed in case of emergency?" ''The question asked him. Foxy thought for a moment, he really knew nothing of what this test was talking about. He circled the first answer, twice, and continued on with the test. After guessing his way through 15 questions, Foxy sat back on his chair and the man walked back in. "My, SPF, you've completed the test in record time!" The man commented "And you look as if you've gotten all the answers right! We'll check your answers while you move onto the next stage, okay?" The man smiled. Foxy nodded and the man took him to a room with a microphone and some speakers. The man left the room and a woman came in. She had chesnut brown hair and was in a wheelchair. She went over to Foxy "Ah, SPF, you finished the first part of the test, correct? I think you remember me, Natalie, we met on your first day here! It's understandable if you've forgotten, you have been here for quite a while after all." Natalie smiled at Foxy "But now we have more important things to take care of..." Foxy seemed content to continue what he started with that test, and his facial expression showed that. "I like that about you, SPF" Natalie commented "Always ready to finish what you've started, how noble!" Natalie laughed a little. "But now for your oral test, I'll be asking you a few questions from behind that door and you have to answer them, okay?" Foxy noticed that this woman seemed a lot kinder to him than the man he had previously talked to, so he nodded happily and walked over to the microphone. "You just do a few tests while I'm getting ready, okay?" Natalie asked. Foxy nodded and spoke into the microphone "Testing, testing, I be testing!" He shouted. Natalie chuckled "Yes, I think it's working quite well" She said "Now try not to shout if you can, okay?" She went into the door and sound began to go through the speakers. "SPF? Can you hear me?" She asked "Give me a thumbs up if you can!" Foxy gave a thumbs up to the door, and the test started. "Now SPF, what is the key temperature for the boiler room of the ship to be at?" Natalie asked. Foxy scratched his chin before speaking into the microphone "Trick question, there is no boiler room in a ship." (Referring to a pirate ship) Natalie continued to ask Foxy questions, and somehow, he seemed to get all of them right. When they were finished, the man from earlier came in and handed Foxy is test results: "''14/15, please explain on why the room should be kept at a good temperature a bit more" The man walked Foxy out of the room and into a hallway, leading him through many more hallways until they stopped at a door. "Here it is, SPF, possibly the last time you'll ever see your quarters, make the last night count!" The man said, opening the door to let Foxy in and beginning to walk away. Though Foxy was curious about something and wanted to ask. "Why be ye doing these tests on me?" Foxy asked. "Still doing the pirate voice, I see." The man said, "I hope Natalie had no trouble identifying your answers..." He sighed. "But as for your question, why are we doing this? Well, it's all in the name of science!" The man said as he walked away "Goodnight, SPF", he said. "Goodnight... matie" Foxy said, turning back to his new quarters and walking inside, he hopped onto the bed and drifted off into a deep sleep. Chapter 3: A long tripCategory:Stories After just a night of Foxy being in the place, he knew he was getting shipped off somewhere, not that he knew where, though. After waking up, Foxy looked around his room and sighed, he got bored rather easily and there seemed to be nothing to do in this room. Looking around a bit more, Foxy found a photo, he looked at it and saw a figure that looked strangely similar to him, though it couldn't have been, this was the first time he had been to this place! Foxy then thought for a moment, strangely, the people here called him SPF, as if they knew him from somewhere, could the one in this photo be the real SPF? It would make sense, indeed. Foxy placed the photo back on the shelf and stepped out his room, only to see the male scientist from the day before outside his room. "Ah, SPF! Perfect timing, I must say!" The man smiled. "Where are we going?" Foxy asked